Valentines Sleepover
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Following after my series, Tomoyo's Desire, It's Valentine's Day. Sakura just spent the day with Syaoran and is about to spend the night with Tomoyo. Tomoyo has a romantic night planned. Has a bisexual theme and hints at girl x girl intimacy.


**Valentine's Sleepover**

* * *

**Author Note:** This fic was revised on April 20, 2013

This is a Gift for _Thumbjr_ in** DeviantArt. **This fic takes place after my series, **Tomoyo's Desire**, so, if you have not read it, you may be a little lost.

**WARNING:** This fic contains a bisexual theme and it **hints** at girl x girl sexual intimacy. However, there isn't anything graphically described. It is left up to the readers imagination.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Sakura, Tomoyo, & Syaoran are property of **CLAMP!**

* * *

Syaoran led me through the front gates of the Daidouji residence. We were half way to the front door when Tomoyo came rushing out. "Sakura-chan!" she called to me with excitement and stopped a few yards away to focus her video recorder on us. "You look so cute!" Tomoyo referred to the black, crinkled, tulle skirt that I wore over black leggings & knee high boots, with a baby pink, cape-collar cardigan sweater. Of course, I blushed and forced myself to smile pretty for her camera.

Syaoran continued to walk me towards the front door, with Tomoyo walking backwards, in front of us. This was a common occurrence which, after seven years, he had become used to. I should be used to it by now, as well, but I wasn't. It was miraculous that Tomoyo never tripped. She seemed to have eyes in the back of her head. The thought made me smile and Tomoyo took full advantage of the moment to zoom in. The butler was still holding the door open, and Tomoyo stepped over the threshold effortlessly, without missing a moment of recording time. I couldn't help but giggle.

Once we were inside, Syaoran handed my overnight bag to the butler and turned to hug me. "Y…you're not staying?" I inquired while returning his hug. Whenever he brought me over to Tomoyo's he usually stayed around for a bit.

I felt him shake his head as he squeezed me against his chest. "It's only fair, isn't it? I've had you to myself all day, and now its Tomoyo's turn."

I could feel my cheeks heat up over his choice of words. Last spring, Tomoyo confessed her love for me. At first I didn't know what I should do or how I should react. After some thought, and after confiding with Yukito and Syaoran, I decided to answer Tomoyo's confession. Syaoran said that he couldn't see a problem with "sharing" me with Tomoyo, since the three of us were almost always together, anyway. His exact phrasing was something about not having a say about what two girls do during a sleepover. I buried my face against Syaoran's chest with the attempt to hide my embarrassment from Tomoyo's ever observant lenses.

"I get her to myself on White Day night," I heard Syaoran say to Tomoyo. My cheeks continued to burn.

"Of course," Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran then pulled me away from him, just enough to kiss me. I melted into his arms and he gave me one last hug. "See you tomorrow," he told me and released his hold. I nodded and squeezed his hand lightly before letting it go. Why did I have to spend Valentine's with them separately? Why couldn't we all just spend Valentine's Day, or night, together; all three of us? It didn't take my mind long to process what that might lead to. I was selfish. I didn't want to share either one of them. Of course, neither one had ever asked for that, anyway, for which I was relieved. I loved them both and they both loved me. They were willing to share me, but I wasn't willing to share them.

I watched Syaoran leave. He turned to smile and wave at us. When Tomoyo wrapped her arms around my waist, from behind, to hug me, I leaned back into her embrace. She lightly kissed my neck and I shivered. "Shall we go upstairs?" she asked. "I had dinner set up in my room."

I smiled, though she couldn't see it, and nodded. "I'm starving! Syaoran wouldn't let me eat anything after lunch," I complained, though I knew it was because he worried that I would be too full to enjoy dinner with Tomoyo. Tomoyo released her hold on me and took my hand to lead me up the stairs. Once we were in her room, she resumed recording me.

There was a trail of pink and white rose petals leading from the door, to the bed. The bed was made with baby pink silk bedding. The comforter looked like it was stuffed with down feathers. In addition to the regular pillows, there were also pink, purple, and red heart shaped ones of various sizes scattered around. Dinner was laid out on Tomoyo's king sized bed along with a couple of gifts that were wrapped in paper that matched the ongoing theme. I gulped down a knot that had formed in my throat and wondered what exactly Tomoyo had planned for the night.

Though our relationship had officially been more than just friends for the past 10 months, we hadn't done anything more than kissing and cuddling. I watched as Tomoyo set her video recorder up on the tripod, which was facing the bed. She looked up and smiled at me before walking to the bed to retrieve the larger of the two gifts. By the size of it, I didn't have to guess what was inside - it was a garment box. She brought it to me, with stars in her eyes, and held it out for me to take. "Will you please change into this?" she asked sweetly.

I could only nod as I accepted the gift but was almost afraid to find out what Tomoyo had made for me to wear now. She turned me around and pushed me off towards the dressing room. Once there, I unwrapped the shiny, metallic like, purple paper that was covered with white, pink, and red hearts and lifted the lid off of the box. What lay inside astonished me; did she really expect me to wear this?

After changing, I quietly opened the dressing room door and peeked out. Despite how quiet I tried to be, Tomoyo must have been waiting. "Well, come on, let me see, let me see!" I heard her exclaim. Peeking a little further out of the door I discovered that she was lying on the bed, stretched out on her side. My eyes went wide and I felt my cheeks flush. She was wearing a black lace teddy with black lace knee high stockings. When she jumped off of the bed to come after me, I saw that she was also wearing black cat ears and a tail. I stared in awe of her until she came to a stop beside the door and grabbed my hand to pull me out of the dressing room.

"No!" I cried out, surprising even myself, and pulled my hand away to duck further back into the dressing room.

"Awww, don't be shy," she said and stepped through the door. I could have died of embarrassment. Of all of Tomoyo's costumes, this one was the worst. I squatted down to hug my knees with the attempt to hide my form. I'd never even worn something like this for Syaoran before. The feel of Tomoyo's hand running through my hair made me cringe. She knelt in front of me and brought her hand down over my cheek with a light touch. After lifting my chin to meet my gaze, I saw her look of complete adoration. "You look lovely," she spoke softly, as if her breath had been taken away.

Without a word, she took my hands and stood to gently pull me to my feet. I stared down at our joined hands as she pulled me to the full length mirror and moved around behind me so that I could see my reflection. "Look," she whispered against my ear. I looked up at her reflection, which was staring at me in the same way that I often saw Syaoran staring at me; with pure love. I slowly let my gaze move down from her face to look at myself. The person that stared back wore a white lace teddy with white lace knee high stockings. I had to admit that the girl in the mirror looked beautiful, and it took me a few minutes to realize that it was me. "You forgot something." Tomoyo's voice drew my attention back to her reflection, which was putting something in my hair - a white head band with mouse ears. "You're my little mouse," she giggled and met my gaze in the mirror.

"Uhh….don't cat's eat mice?" I asked nervously, my reflection revealing the deep blush in my cheeks.

Tomoyo's reflection grinned and she wrapped her arms around my waist and turned me around to face her. "Only after playing with them first," she purred, and then kissed me. It wasn't a kiss like what we normally shared. She raised her hand to the back of my head and pressed her body up closer to mine. I could feel her curves, and the sensation of butterflies in my stomach caused me to moan. Her tongue met with mine and twirled briefly around my mouth. I was about to respond to her when she suddenly pulled away, leaving a tiny whimper in my throat. "Let's eat!" she suggested, reminding me of how hungry I was.

Tomoyo led me to the bed and instructed me to sit before she sat across from me. Laid out on the bed between us were various kinds of tempura, steamed meat buns, sugared sweet potatoes, and yakisoba noodles. I grabbed up a meat bun, took a bite and was about to take a second when Tomoyo held up a piece of tempura for me to try. I reached to take her chopsticks, and she pulled her hand away. It took some coaxing until I realized that she was trying to feed me.

When I finally took a bite, Tomoyo's smile widened and she held up another piece. She fed a few more pieces of tempura to me and then held up a piece of sugared sweet potato. As I moved to take the bite she suddenly snatched it away and popped it into her mouth instead. I took the hint, and picked up a pair of chopsticks to feed her, too. She took a bite of tempura and held up another bite for me. Again, she pulled it away, but didn't eat it herself. She giggled and offered it to me again, but pulled it away, again. We continued to feed one another until we were full, and she proceeded to tease me every now and then, continuing her game of cat and mouse.

After dinner we quickly cleaned up by placing the remaining food and dishes on a cart that Tomoyo rolled out to the hall. I was laying on the bed, thinking about how stuffed I felt when she came back into the room and suddenly pounced on me.

"Time for dessert!" she announced and began to lightly kiss my neck. The sensation sent a chill up my spine. When she started to nibble on my ear my head began to spin. I raised my arms to wrap them around her, but she moved off of me. She was smiling and chatting in a pleasant voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying, I was still in a daze from being teased. When she presented me with the second present that had been on the bed, I became aware of my surroundings again and my senses returned.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, and jumped off of the bed to retrieve her valentine's chocolates from my bag. This is what she meant by dessert. I blushed over my thoughts and returned to the bed to exchange our gifts.

Still feeling too full to eat another bite, I set my chocolate aside and stretched out on my side. "Aren't you going to try a bite?" Tomoyo asked when she caught me watching her.

"I'm saving it for later," I replied.

Tomoyo smiled and set her chocolate aside, too. I watched as she crawled up the bed on her hands and knees. "Good," she grinned mischievously. I imagined that this was how a mouse felt, seconds before it was caught. I gulped and braced myself, unsure of what to expect. She continued to crawl, slowly, up beside me. When she was close enough, I reached out to kiss her, but she evaded my advances and pushed me back onto the bed to straddle over my hips and pin my hands down.

Tomoyo bent closer to kiss me, but stopped just as her lips brushed against mine with the slightest touch. Instead, she kissed my nose and giggled at the look that I gave her. All of my nerve endings seemed to be super sensitive and my heart was racing. "So, what do you plan to do, Neko-san?" I asked, surprised when my voice came out barely above a whisper.

I only caught a glimpse of her grin before she tenderly kissed my neck, down to my collar bone, and slowly continued to move lower. "Neko-san is tired of playing and thinks it's time to feast."


End file.
